A problem associated with prior art dispensing containers for flexible sheet-like materials supplied in roll form is the removal of the tear strip. Tear strips are provided in dispensing containers to protect consumers from the exposed edge of the cutter bar during attendant handling of the container prior to opening of the same. Tear strips are typically adhered with glue to the front of the container in proximity to the exposed edge of the cutter bar. Removing the adhered tear strip may require that the consumer to run his or her fingers underneath either or both ends of the tear strip to separate it from the front of the container. The running of fingers underneath the tear strip in proximity to the exposed edge of the cutter bar may expose the consumer to risk of injury.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dispensing container having a hand-peelable tear strip which minimizes exposure of the consumer to the exposed edge of the cutter bar. Further accordingly, there is a need for a dispensing container having a hand-peelable tear strip which the tearing motion is easily intitiated at either end of the strip.